


Good Riddance

by orphan_account



Category: Saint Seiya: Knights of the Zodiac (Cartoon 2019), 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Crack, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22416493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A fix it fic for the new St Seiya series.
Relationships: Pegasus Seiya & a terrible cliffhanger
Kudos: 20





	Good Riddance

Hades arrives and paints everyone to death the end.


End file.
